All I want for Christmas
by Loz06
Summary: CJLeo CJ's POV Slightly preachy Christmas fic


Title: All I want for Christmas

Author: Loz 

E-Mail: loz06@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Category: CJ/Leo

Series: Stand-alone

Spoilers: None

Archive (if applicable): The National Library http://westwingstories.com/library, also fanfiction.net

Feedback: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated. 

Summary: Probably a slightly preachy Xmas CJ/Leo fic

Author's Notes: Leo's age is meant to fit the McCarthy time frame, any inaccuracies are for the benefit of a good story.

Disclaimers: All I want for Christmas is a fifth season, I take no liberties on ownership.

*

"Morning." I greet Leo, pulling the silk robe tighter around my waist; he's set up on the couch surrounded by officially stamped White House work.

Did I mention today is December 25th?

"Remind me what religion you are again because I haven't seen a holiday you haven't worked though in the time I've known you." I squeeze myself next to him, sitting on some paperwork that doesn't worry me in the slightest because I'm more important.

"I'm an atheist." He jokes as I peer over his shoulder to see what he's doing.

"How were you not accused of being a communist by McCarthy then?" I sigh.

"I was about five at that time." He replies dryly.

"So, McCarthy never let the facts stand in the way of a good story." I remind him.

He smiles but says nothing and I get impatient, I want my presents...I actually start bouncing from my sitting position on the couch and in a last ditch effort I reef the paper work from his hands and press his back to the couch cushions in a passionate demanding kiss.

"Good argument, you convinced me." The grin is huge but it's unlikely he could say anything else when I've got him pinned on his back.

It's no secret around the White House that Leo is loaded, it's on the same scale as his past with drugs and alcohol and I'm not saying as his partner I'm expecting anything extravagant and that's not even close to why I'm with him. I'd really love a new BMW, I made no secret of that...but I'm not expecting one AT ALL. I kinda sigh wistfully if we happen to ever drive past a dealership and it's not like I'm in desperate need of a new car...I'm just driven by the bigger, better, more. Hey what a great slogan for a car manufacturer. But who isn't driven by bigger, better, more, it's what has got us where we are today, we see something, it could be better, make it better and sell it to the masses, it's the engine room of our economy and I must stop with the car analogies.

Partner...somehow that word used in reference to myself doesn't make me feel so old anymore. Leo hates the word boyfriend...I think he thinks he's too old for the title and introducing him as my partner Leo McGarry sounds better than the alternative. It keeps some people guessing as to whether we just do business or go home together afterwards as well.

So having got my message through loud and clear I let him up and perch on the end of the opposite couch. 

"I'll be back." He promises and I wait...for my gold, frankincense and myrrh. No just joking.

He's carrying a box and my Polaroid camera when he comes back and he gives me the box, bending down to kiss me sweetly and drawn out. He flicks open the drapes behind me, brightening the room significantly.

I rip at the paper, never having been patient when it came to gifts. He sits opposite me, poised for a reaction.

Under the gaudy paper is a silver model BMW in a glass box and I laugh and then sigh, taking a stolen glance and confirming that this is my only gift. I chide myself for my selfishness.

"Thank you." I turn the box around inspecting the car at every angle; I could get my little toe behind the wheel. 

The flash on the camera grabs my attention. "What are you doing?" I smile as the photo inches out of the camera.

"You sound disappointed." He says coming to sit next to me on the couch, flicking the photo in his hands so the picture might come out.

"No...I'm not." The last thing I want to appear as in that photo is an ungrateful bitch.

"Well if you don't like it I could always take it back." He sighs passing me the photo, which I glance at hastily except something captures my eye.

In the photo, parked outside the window in the driveway, over my right shoulder, wrapped in a big red bow is a brand new BMW, identical to the one in the box.

I intake the shortest sharpest breath before daring to turn to look out the window as if someone drove it in for the photo and out again, it's still there, big red bow and all.

"Oh my god." I breathe, tears filling my eyes. I've forgotten about Leo in my amazement and I drag my eyes back to his.

"It's just like yours." My hand caresses the side of his face.

"BMW is my religion." He states and I laugh before initiating a kiss that has to be aborted half way through as I hiccup in a fashion from crying. "I guess it's a safe bet I'm not going to be returning it."

I can only shake my head no.

"Wanna go for a drive?" He pulls a BMW logo from his pocket with a key attached and I kiss him again, properly this time without the interruption of bodily functions and there's no need to reply because my actions speak louder than any words.

~*~

As I pass my old car, parked on the street in my new leather interior BMW a couple of things are made clear to me. It's nice when we get what we want, but as I look over at Leo and back to my old car I realize it's nicer just being with him and if it was all taken from me tomorrow so I could be with him for however much longer then I'd gladly hand it all back.

And even if it was only the one thousand to one scale model sitting on the table at home, it doesn't matter, because it's always the thought that counts.


End file.
